<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want is nothing more (Than to hear you knocking at my door) by iovebucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393711">All I want is nothing more (Than to hear you knocking at my door)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovebucky/pseuds/iovebucky'>iovebucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>modern got [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovebucky/pseuds/iovebucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tossing a helmet Gendry's way, Arya got on, revving the bike up.</p><p> </p><p>Smile on his face Gendry sat down behind Arya, putting his arms around her, "You're fucking awesome, Ary."</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled at him, putting the visor on her helmet down, "I know."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>modern got [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want is nothing more (Than to hear you knocking at my door)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have a motorcycle?" Gendry asked, trying not to let his eyes be too captivated by the, frankly, ugly birthday decor the Starks put out for Arya's birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smirked at him, "I just got it."</p><p> </p><p>Tossing a helmet Gendry's way, Arya got on, revving the bike up.</p><p> </p><p>Smile on his face Gendry sat down behind Arya, putting his arms around her, "You're fucking awesome, Ary."</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled at him, putting the visor on her helmet down, "I know."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p>"So," Gendry started, pulling his helmet off, "why didn't I know you had a motorcycle?"</p><p> </p><p>Arya's face fell, barely noticeable, but it did, "You haven't been coming around as much." Was all she said.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry started ahead at her, eyes downward.</p><p> </p><p>Determined not to ruin her day, Gendry smiled at her, "You wanna skip?" waving around to the school building in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled at him, "You're speaking my language, Waters."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>"You're smart, Gen. " Arya said, in between mouth fulls of fries.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled at her, "That's the first time you've told me that."</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked up, eyes wide, like bambi, and then chuckled, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry laughed back at her, "I'd never."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>Arya laid down on the ground, hands out, basking in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stared at her, for a moment, watching all the tension in her drain out into the grass under her.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down next to her, lightly placing his hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>Arya's eyes fell open, turning to stare at their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the picture in front of her, she closed her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>Gendry laughed, as they ran, hand in hand, through the store, buying Arya anything she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>They stood, an aisle between them, nerf guns in hand, getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>They stopped, poorly stifling laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't allowed to do that here."</p><p> </p><p>They nodded until the manager went away, and then laughed until they were crying, as they ran out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stared at her, he had never seen a more beautiful person, than her.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was dark and short, she had cut it herself, it was straight as can be, and hung around her head nicely.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were just as dark, but sparkled when she was happy.</p><p> </p><p>She was perf-</p><p> </p><p>"What're you thinking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Gendry snapped around, he had never heard Arya sound so cheery.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Arya's face fell a little bit, but she didn't let that ruin her day.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Well, thank you for today, Gendry."</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled, and then quickly dropped down a little bit, and kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry touched his cheek, where she had kissed it, and then smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"So," He stood up, turning his eyes up to look at her, "where are we going next?"</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>Arya pulled her arms around herself, feeling the November cold setting in.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry huffed, pulled his jacket off and placed it on top of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, Ary."</p><p> </p><p>Arya stared up at him, "Well now you're gonna get cold too, dumbass." She said, still snuggling up to the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Arya leaned up on the tops of her toes, and ruffled his hair, "You're stupid.", she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled, staring up into the dark sky, "Yeah," He said, turning to look at Arya, " I am."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, for this beautiful dinner, Mrs. Stark."</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn smiled at Gendry, "Of course, Darling. Thank you for making sure Arya's birthday was wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Arya laced hands with Gendry under the table, smiling when he squeezed her hand briefly, while joking with the others.</p><p> </p><p>The family spent the night joking and laughing, and Arya did nothing but smile the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             -</p><p> </p><p>"The days almost over." Arya said.</p><p> </p><p>'She looks sad.' Gendry thought.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Arya?"</p><p> </p><p>She stared up at him, mouth turned up in a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>"This is probably the best birthday I've ever had," She said, eyes cast downward, a few stray tears slipping down her face , "and it's about to be over."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never get to have this day again."</p><p> </p><p>Gendry's face fell, he started down at the girl in front of him, with sadness in his heart, "Arya." </p><p> </p><p>She let out a small, short laugh, and wiped her tears away, "It's fine, Gendry."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned up to look him in the eyes, "Thank you, for the best day of my life."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed his lips briefly, pressing her body into his, leaning up on her toes as far as she could.</p><p> </p><p>When she leaned back, her eyes were smiling, another small tear laying in the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad it was good, Ary, I hope your other days are just as good."</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, feeling everything in his heart sing when he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled into the kiss, she felt ecstatic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is all i want by kodaline</p><p>feel free to leave a comment if u want to!</p><p>u can check out my tumblr <a href="http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/">here!</a> if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>